Haunted Cottage
by Theresa471
Summary: Kolwaski, Patterson, Sharkey and another member take shore leave at a cottage that is owned by the Institute with stories that say it's haunted.
1. Chapter 1

Haunted Cottage

"Oh, come on Sharkey. For the last time this place is not haunted as some say." Kowalski says to the group after being given shore leave for two days, after the Seaview had come back from dropping off Darien and his children to head back to there home planet.

"I don't know about everyone. It's a beautiful day to go swimming in the ocean. " Dr. Jamey Winters said to the gang still deciding on there rooms.

"That may be Dr. But I need to reserve my energies after that last mission. I am going to my room to lay down for a few hours." Patterson announced as always for when it comes to his statement.

Patterson grabbed his brown bag to head down the long hallway to his marine like room with Stars, fish and mammals hanging about the tourist cottage owned by Santa Barbara Marine Life Tourist attraction company. Along with being a stock owner of the Nelson Institute.

He walked in the place his bag on the side of the double bed. It was just beautiful with the star like blanket and pillows.

Taking off his black shoes and socks. He decided to keep everything else on his body and just get under the blankets. It was lovely since he's not been in a bed like this in years. He fell asleep instantly with his last glimpse having to be looking out the window with the sea hitting the cove down below.

As for Dr. Jamey Winters new to the Institute the past few months. She had transferred from her previous position in the science/medical department.

Any rate Jamey went to her room for a few moments to change into one piece bathing suit. No way was she going to show her skin to any of the Seaview crew members.

Bringing down to the beach for which was clear as anything today. Jamey brought her long blue towel, sun tan lotion and a bottle of water in case she gets thirsty.

She goes to move into the warm water with the temperatures in the mid seventies. She was loving every moment of it. While everyone else was doing something else.

Even though she was relaxed. All of a sudden she felt something touch her on her legs. As she jumped to see what the heck it was. But as she looked into the clear water there was nothing at all.

Even though she was spooked a little. No way in hell was she going to let it bother her with the shore leave.

On board the Seaview for repairs and upgrades.

Captain Lee Crane and 15 others of the crew weren't so lucky to get shore leave this time around. Admiral Nelson and the board members need to be sure that all was in order with the submarine before they head out on their next science mission.

Commander Chip Morton came over with a full report from engineering. "Lee, I have that report you asked me for. I don't know about you, but I am already bored with all of the upgrades."

"Me to Chip. At least we can go home and come back. Unlike the ones that is spending shore leave at the cottage." Crane said with moving away from the plot table.

One crew member wasn't happy to be on the cruise. His wife Rose Marie having been asked by Admiral Nelson to work the lab for a special project of his.

Lee and his wife had left the two boys with his sister Patricia and her husband at the house. Even though Patricia doesn't mind at times. But this was one time it did matter. She was in her last few months of the pregnancy.

Her doctor had Patricia on all kinds of medication to help her sleep, swelling, and most of all her eating habits.

Coming back from the lab. Rose Marie had a headache trying to figure out how to change a certain molecule with the test tube. Admiral Nelson wanted her to work on this project.

One good thing she was happy about was the fact that Dr. Anthony Sterling would be on this trip instead of working at the Institute.

Dr. Sterling was coming from lab number two when he saw Rose Marie walking slowly. She almost walked into the doctor without noticing him coming out of the room.

"Jesus Rose Marie! What's wrong with you for god sake?" He asked seriously.

"I really don't know Anthony. My mind hasn't been on my work or anything else for that fact."

"Have you spoken to your husband about it?" Anthony was concern for his friend.

"Not one word about it. He's just been too busy lately with the latest mission the Admiral has the Seaview on."

Meanwhile in the Control Room.

Captain Lee Crane was bored for the most part. Even his friend Commander Chip Morton was trying to stay busy until his watch was up in two hours. The same as well for Lee Crane, but for now he needed to take a walk around the submarine.

Sharkey was standing on the sand checking out the scenery. The sun was starting to go down, along with the temperatures. He needed to start to go inside the cottage. But he would try to tough it out for now. Picking up a few of the pebbles from the sand. He threw them into the skipping waters.

All of a sudden he turned to see a shadow of sorts. Sharkey had no idea what the hell it was. It was at this time he decided to head inside to stay warm instead of the cold. Running up to the cottage. Sharkey opened the door to feel some what safe. He just doesn't understand it as to why he was feeling like this way.

Walking into the living area. Patterson and Kowalski were sitting up the game table. They were about to ask Sharkey on whether or not he wanted to play cards.

"Why not the both of you. Besides I will go into the kitchen to grab the beers and snacks. By the way where is Jamey?" He asked with moving towards the kitchen. Otherwise he was able to hear the reply. Talking to himself. He says the following...

"She is still swimming. Maybe we should all go and look for her. While making sure she doesn't drown." He told the group.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted Cottage

Chapter Two

Jamey had been in the water almost two hours now swimming in the moon light of the beach of the cottage. So far she had been doing really well without having gotten tired. While her crew mates were inside doing what men do best for the most part.

After spending some time floating since the waves were very calm this evening. While she was floating on the top of the water. She started to think about those few times she had felt something touch her. When she turned to see no one around her at all. This basically gave her chills down her back.

Once she was done with floating. She decided to try once again with the laps with starting to move towards the deeper part of the ocean.

However something or someone scared the hell out of her. When her legs were being grabbed for which she wasn't able to see what it was grabbing her legs. She started to screamed hopefully someone would be able to hear her.

A few moments later...

She heard voices coming from the cottage. She wasn't able to make it out at this time with being pulled under the ocean water. " _ **Please, help me**_! She said to who ever it was that had jumped into the water after her. However all of a sudden what ever it was had let go of her legs and just simply disappeared.

Patterson and Kowaski were the two having jumped into the ocean waters to save Dr. Jamey Winters from drowning or what caused her to be in distressed.

The two Seaview crew members held on to you to bring the frantic woman to shore. While Sharkey placed the cotton blue blanket around her shoulders until she was able to catch her breath.

"Just take it easy Jamey, your going to be just fine." Kowalski tells her to relax. Since she is going to be needing the rest of the evening to sleep. Otherwise she is going to be closely guarded on whether or not she develops any other health issues during her battle with what ever it was attacked her.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lee Crane having come from engineering in with the new equipment having been installed. He would need to head back to the Control Room in order to begin the testing. He needed to make a call to Admiral Nelson to let him know that the Seaview was ready to begin with a small crew on hand for this trip.

Moving into the Control Room to be with Commander Morton standing at the plotting table shaking his head. He was speaking with the navigator in regard to his orders to start heading for San Francisco bay to meet up with the Naval vessel Bella Rose to pick up a passenger Dr. Ted Franklin designer in conjunction with Admiral Nelson with developing the new navigation system with fewer mistakes made by the crew members.

Lee saw Morton shaking his head as to why for what ever reason. "What's wrong Chip?" He asked with speaking in his ear so not to to be over heard by the four crew members in the Control Room.

"I just don't like the fact the Seaview is picking up this Naval passenger. What happens if this new navigation system breaks down. Where does this leave us, Lee?" He exclaimed with his serious tone in his voice.

"Admiral Nelson had said it won't happen at all. This new system has two back up systems just in case it does break down during the training mission." Lee announced with his statement to his friend ogling his eyes at him.

"So for now we just go with the flow like everything else on this submarine. It's just too bad we can't be enjoying shore leave like with Sharkey, Kowaski, Patterson and Dr. Jamey Winters."

Up next Chapter Three


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted Cottage

Chapter Three

Dr. Efrem Lawrence of the Engineering Headstrom company in direct conjunction with the Nelson Institute. Currently he was waiting on the carrier just inside of San Francisco Bay to be picked up by the Seaview to check on his equipment for the submarine's navigation system. He was picked by Nelson from six other companies having to bid for the contract.

And with this contract it was worth over a 20 million dollars just with just the first installments to the Institute. Since two other engineering equipment will be installed during the next two weeks on the Seaview.

Doctor Lawrence was standing inside the bridge of the naval vessel. Since the Captain had allowed him the honor of being inside for some time discussing his different projects with the captain and the rest of the crew members that were interested.

Currently it had started to rain once again. After the past hour the sun had come out after the early morning it was raining extremely hard.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sharkey had gone to check on Jamey to see whether she was fine after her scary episode out in the ocean waters. He and the two others still don't believe her story that something under the water had grabbed her legs. Even though there were marks to prove it.

Looking into her room with the door having to be wide opened for some reason. When Patterson and Kowaski had brought her up to her room. They had closed the door with permission from Jamey. She didn't wish to have anyone bother her while she had gone to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Jamie started to stir a bit with opening her eyes to see Sharkey watching over her near the entrance of the bedroom door. "Hey! I am fine Chief. I was just shaken up earlier in the water. However I still just don't under stand what held onto my legs."

"I don't either Doctor Winters. Maybe tomorrow with myself and Kowaski should go scuba diving to check that particular area for any thing out of the ordinary." Sharkey said to Jamey moving out of the bed and having to place her blue cotton robe on her to head for the bath room.

"I will leave you alone now. Just be sure to get more rest with dinner coming up in three hours." He announced with moving out of the bed room.

Walking down the stairs to talk with Patterson and Kowaski. He found them in the kitchen starting to put dinner together and storing it in the frig for when it was time to cook.

"There you are. I need for you to drop everything and get into your scuba gear to check the area for when Jamey was attack. Please be sure to take your spear guns in case you two find something in the waters. Don't worry about dinner, I will take care of it. Now get moving before what ever it was gets further away from here."

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

Haunted Cottage

Chapter Four

Sharkey again went to check on Jamey with whether she was asleep, and she was at this time. Thank goodness or else she would have a fit with knowing that Patterson and Kowaski went scuba diving to look for some strange enity that might of tried to take Jamey down into the deep waters to die.

Moving out very quickly. He headed out into the back part of the cottage to meet up with both of his friends getting ready with the scuba equipment.

Sharkey said to the both of them. "She's asleep, so I suggest you get going before it's too late."

Patterson and Ski agreed with shaking their heads with placing the last of the items on them. Along with the two spear guns having plenty of spears with Patterson carrying them in a pouch to be pulled through the waters until needed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ten minutes later ...

Both Patterson and Kowaski were deep into the water. So far it's been very clear with them able to see passing by a number of small salt water fish, jelly, and a odd assortment of seaweed floating around. But not enough to bother with their scuba swimming.

Pointing to a rock formation. Patterson moves towards it as with his partner. With not taking any chances with the two of them. Patterson took out two spears with one for himself and the other for Kowaski. While loading the guns, they were now ready for action...

Moving out into the chilly waters of San Francisco, Bay harbor. Kowalski and Patterson were moving quickly towards what ever it was hiding behind the rocks.

All of a sudden some type of creature with tentacles tried to grab at the two of them. Patterson was fighting with what ever it was...

Patterson hold of his spear gun in order to help Kowalski being pulled. He's screaming through his voice box for Patterson to shoot at the creature. Taking aim he was able to hit the creature thinking to be the heart of it's system.

Sounding like a holler of sorts from the creature. Kowalski was able to break away with out any harm done to him accept his wits.

When Patterson helped his friend to move away from the creature. The both of them turned away to find the creature having to disappeared.

"Where did it go Kowalski?" Telling him in extreme distress from what had happened to his him and earlier with doctor Jamey Winters.

"I have no idea Pat, unless someone or something is causing this to have all of us leave the cottage and this area for some reason. We need to get back to the Cottage with making a call to Admiral Nelson. Maybe he will have an answer for us."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Harriman Nelson coming out of his house on the grounds. He was being called back into his home with his house keeper answering a phone call from Chief Sharkey.

He was shaking his head that his meeting with Dr. Lawrence will be delayed due to problem with the Seaview. Captain Crane didn't know what the issue was at this time. However the engineers were working on the problem.

Taking the phone call from his living room. "Chief Sharkey, You caught me trying to leave with several different situations going on the Seaview."

"Sir, we have a situation as well going on. It would seem the San Francisco, Bay has a new creature living under the waters and trying to kill Kowaski and Dr. Winters while she was swimming. And for Kowaski and Patterson they were scuba diving trying to locate the thing that had attacked Doctor Winters."

"Were they able to try and shoot the creature Chief?" He asked all of a sudden with curiosity in his demeanor.

"Yes Admiral. However it had gotten away, along with disappearing." He says to the Admiral very excited..

"Ok, Chief. I will see what I can do. There is a strong possible chance I will be recalling some of the Seaview crew to help located this creature." He said very strongly before ending his conversation with Chief Sharkey.


	5. Chapter 5

Haunted Cottage

Chapter Five

Engineering Chief Donaldson came up to the Control Room to report to the Captain standing at the plotting table really annoyed with the delay. Crane turned to see Donaldson coming from the aft compartment.

He walked up to Captain Crane with a report in engineering. He goes to hand the clipboard into his right hand. Crane takes a look at the report while shaking his head.

Taking a moment to gather up his wits. "Are you serious chief? This report tells me that the problem was nothing but a glitch in the system. I just don't understand this at all." He states rather loudly with Commander Morton taking a look as well.

"Yes sir. For some odd reason the glitch just corrected itself at the time we were checking the computer systems."

"Lee, wasn't it Admiral Nelson and his report from the doctor that stated that nothing could go wrong with any type of a delay." Morton says with annoyance in his tone towards his friend Lee Crane.

"It did! Well any rate...Chief Donaldson please have your department to start up the program. In order for us to get back on track with meeting the Naval carrier." Crane announced with his order to the chief of engineering.

Chief Donaldson wasn't too pleased with the captain's altitude with only twenty on board the Seaview.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson had asked his best divers on the submarine to meet him at his yacht at the mariner. He was determined to find out what this creature actually looked like. He's going to asked one of the crew members Lt. Langley an specialist in deep diving filming. He's been on board the Seaview for the last three years.

All eight of the divers having been recalled from shore leave. Admiral Nelson was very glad that all eight, including Lt. Langley to come back quickly. Since none of the nine had gone far for the Institute

After a short briefing on the dock. He had asked everyone to get on board the yacht named The Yellow Goose with all of the equipment they will be needing for under the water diving, spear guns and laser weapons in case they are attack by what ever!

Moving out the yacht with permission from harbor parlor of the Nelson Institute. The yacht having to be steered by Admiral Nelson and one of the divers for when ever Nelson needed a break. Having spoken with Chief Sharkey on the phone. Admiral Nelson was able to get the coordinates for where the creature had shown itself to the Seaview crew members.

Some twenty minutes later...

The Yellow Goose was only a few moments from it's destination. Admiral Nelson had asked everyone to get themselves ready to dive into the waters.

Lt. Langley was the first to jump in with his filming equipment. Since Admiral Nelson needs a record of the entire dive for the Institute and other organizations.

Next came the three diving groups to begin the mission of looking for the entity...

Admiral Nelson just had to wait now... While his submarine Seaview were on it's way over to the naval carrier to pick up the doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Haunted Cottage

Chapter Sixth

Captain Lee Crane after the glitch was solved down in engineering. He decided to head for his quarters for twenty minutes to gathered his head before they arrive at the carrier. He goes into the bedroom to take a quick water shower with the recycling system working perfectly.

He was hoping his wife would be joining him. Since he had no idea when she would be finishing up her work in the lab with Doctor Anthony Sterling. Even though Admiral Nelson wanted her on the Seaview at this time.

Though Crane had no idea as to why Nelson wanted only just 20 crew members besides Rose, Dr.  
Sterling and security in case of trouble.

Running the hot water. After taking off his uniform. He moved inside after making sure the hot water was just right.

While he was washing himself clean. All of the sudden the door opened to be Commander Rose Marie Cerley taking a break from her work. It was usual for Lee to be leaving the door unlock. When she could hear him taking a shower.

This was her chance to make up for lost time with her husband. She locked the door before heading into the shower area. While removing her clothing and shoes, she than knocked on the shower door telling him, she was coming in...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It's been almost an hour with the divers having not found a thing at this time. However for Lt. Langley, he was filming an area very close to where Doctor Jamey Winters was attacked in the waters.

While his equipment was filming. All of a sudden something appeared almost 200 feet away from him. How this was happening? He had no idea right now...He needed to swim away to head for the Yellow Goose.

When he thought it was safe enough. He connected his ear piece to call the Yellow Goose. He was frantic having to be speaking with Admiral Nelson.

"What's wrong Langley?" He says over his earpiece on the yacht. All of the Seaview divers had returned back to the Yellow Goose waiting for what was going on with Lt. Langley.

"OMG ! Admiral it's the creature we have been looking for. I just don't understand how it could appeared so quickly at the exact spot Doctor Winters was attacked." He says with hiding behind rocks now seeing this creature was moving away. "I am coming up to the surface sir. Where is the Yellow Goose?" He said with swimming up to the surface with his filming equipment.

"We will be their in ten minutes Lt. Hold tight if possible. If not than just keep moving until we are able to pick you up.

"I will try sir." Before disconnected the ear piece to start swimming in a different direction from where the creature was heading.

Lt. Langley was counting the minutes for when the Yellow Goose will be arriving. He's able to see the yacht moving towards him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dr. Efrem Lawrence was being welcomed abroad the Seaview by Captain Crane and Commander Chip Morton over by the deck hatch to take the stairs down into the Control Room.

"Doctor Lawrence please come with me to your cabin on c deck. Your be able to rest a little before we start the testing on your navigation system." Lee announces with taking him to climb the stairs over by the windows. He was totally amazed with seeing the entire world of the San Diego bay through those windows.

Moments later ...

Captain Crane had opened his cabin with the set of keys that he keeps on him at all times. "Here you go Doctor. If you need anything. Just call the Control Room and someone will help you out with getting around."

"Thank you, Captain. I am some what fatigued at this time. So sleep will help me clear my head." He says with going into the other room with his bed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Haunted Cottage

Chapter Seven

Just as Doctor Efrem Lawrence started to fall asleep. His dream like visions once again started up. He's been having these visions for the past few weeks. Only recently they had gotten worst. He hasn't been able to see who this creature was in the vision.

He's afraid to say something to a therapist or even to Admiral Nelson. And the only positive thing that is going well in his life at the moment is his project with the navigation system.

It was at some point in his vision. He tried to fight this unknown entity away from him. He didn't have any idea as to why this was happening. Or the fact this entity was trying to make contact with him or others.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mean while at the Cottage

Patterson decided too go snorkeling in the waters the next morning. It was much more warmer than what it's been the past few days. Kowalski and Jamey decided to lay out in the sun to try and get a sun tan. Even though they would be keeping a close eye out just in case this creature reappears.

But in the mean time...

Jamey asked Kowalski to run the sun tan lotion onto her back and legs. In order for her not to get sun burn on her entire body. She had heard on the news that the UV rays were supposed to be very strong for the next few days.

Taking his time with rubbing the lotion on her. He kept looking over at the waters. Wondering on whether Patterson was all right. "Don't worry about Patterson. Ski, he's going to be just fine." She states with laying on her stomach with him finishing up to place the lotion on his own body.

"I just hope so Doctor. " As he finishes placing the last of the lotion on his legs, arms and most important his face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Patterson was taking his time getting around under the water. So far he's not seen any sight of this entity having to been in this area yesterday. The only thing he has seen was an assortment of fish, seaweed, crabs and mostly the jelly fish the kind that stings.

He had gotten sting once already today. He was getting mostly bored so far. He had made a decision to keep on moving forward with trying to look for anything of interest.

It was a few moments later...

When all of a sudden out of the blue. Patterson sees something that looks like a large entity heading his way. He's not able to move his body from moving away. Along with the fact he wasn't able to breath until finally what ever it was...

He was able to move again and breath. Including the creature disappearing in the mist of Patterson starting to swim off.

However on the Seaview...

Doctor Efrem Lawrence woke up quickly scared as hell from the visions he saw...


	8. Chapter 8

Haunted Cottage

Chapter Eight

There was an issue going on inside the radio shack. Sparks had to call Commander Morton to advise him of the activity going on with a certain alarm button. He had no idea what was going on other than the fact to use the tracing scanner to follow it to see where it leads.

"What is it Sparks?" Morton asked with concern in his tone.

"Sir...look at this alarm button. It would seem we have some kind of a stole away of sorts. I really can't make it out. I can always use the scanning device with the alarm keeps blinking."

"Go ahead Sparks. I will have Commander Rose Marie Crane take over. I will page her to come to the radio shack.

Sparks takes out the scanning equipment from the back of his compartment. He makes sure it working properly in order for him to continue on with scanning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Rose Marie Crane had answer the page quickly. Since she had been laying down awhile in the bed room with her husband, and that is where he's staying for now.

She answers quickly...What's going on Commander Morton?" She asked with trying to be quiet as possible.

"We have an issue going on with one of our alarms. Sparks thinks that it's either a stole away or some type of entity is on board. Sparks is currently checking it out." Morton replied with his tone over the intercom. She can tell that he was worried.

"I will be right up." She responded with looking over at the bed room. She didn't know on whether he should know.

All of a sudden she heard the following. " I am up Rose. I suggest you get moving. I will get dress to head up to the Control Room. I don't like this at all with too many surprises going on." Crane says with annoyance in his demeanor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sparks was on the C deck for where Doctor Efrem Lawrence was located in his cabin. The scanning device continued to beep until he reach the doctor's cabin. He was shaking his head at this point. He decided to knock on his door hopefully expecting the doctor to open.

The door does opened showing a very tired doctor wanting answers as to why he was bothered. "Why are you bothering me?" He says in a upset demeanor even though Sparks wasn't able to understand his tone in the first place.

"I would like to make an apology Doctor Lawrence. However there was some sort of alarm was going off inside the radio shack. Is it possible I can check inside your cabin just to make sure the wiring won't cause any trouble for the engineering department."

"Sure why Not! By the way what is your name instead of calling you, Sparks?" He asked with opening the door further so that they can head inside.

"My name is Jeffries Summers. I am from here sir. However I went to college in New York studying communications before I joined the Navy, and than being asked to join Admiral Nelson's institute."

"Wow! It's some colorful career I might add." He says while Summers was checking all of the rooms including his bedroom.

"Everything seems fine Doctor Lawrence. I will let the Control Room know there isn't any problems going on. I will leave to rest now."

As he felt relieved that he wasn't able to notice anything in the cabin or himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Haunted Cottage

Chapter Nine

Patterson was finally able to get away from the creature that was after him. However all of a sudden again it just disappeared like before.

He was able to swim up to the surface to head back to the area of the cottage. He would have to advise Sharkey, Kolawski and Dr. Winters on what had happened to him in the waters. He was glad finally to be back on solid ground with planting his feet onto the warm sand.

He noticed that no one was outside of the cottage neither in the front or the back section. He removed the equipment off him and storing them another time. He needed to find everyone, for which they were all inside the kitchen making a snack.

Jamey looked up as with the other two. "My god Patterson! What happened to you?" She asked before Sharley walked over to Patterson to see him shaking like a leaf.

"I saw the creature once again. It had started to come after me, and then just simply disappeared once again everyone. I don't know about all of you. Something is really wrong here. Maybe we should call the Seaview and find out on whether everything is all right there."

"Sound advice Patterson. Come on lets go into the communications section of the cottage and just simply call them gentlemen." Dr. Winters stops what she is doing with making a salad for herself as a snack. While Ski, and Sharkey started to head to the basement to use the communications equipment to call Sparks.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile on board the Seaview

Captain Crane was down in engineering with Doctor Lawrence checking over the equipment after passing the first test lasting for a few moments. The navigation system was working perfectly without any type of glitches.

"Everything looks good Captain Crane. We can probably start the next stage in thirty minutes." Dr. Lawrence requested with the time for the next test.

"Good enough, I will make an announcement over the intercom about the next test. It's going to be in the mist of a shift change. So It might be a few moments late with starting up the project." Lee says to the doctor looking some what disappointed.

Just when Captain Crane was leaving for the Control Room, while the doctor continued to stay in engineering talking with the engineer on duty. There was a call for Captain Crane from Sparks.

Outside in the corridor. Crane moves over to the intercom on the wall near the entrance. "Yes, Sparks what is it?"

"Captain there is call from Kowalski at the cottage. He said it was extremely important about having to been attacked by some sort of an entity in the waters."

"Ok! I will be right up Sparks. Please have him hold on until I arrive."

"Yes, sir right away." Sparks says over the intercom.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moments later...

Crane was coming out of the aft compartment to arrive at the radio shack. "All right Sparks, let me speak with Kowalski now." Sparks hand him the intercom with opening up the line to him at the cottage. "Kowalski this Captain Crane. What is going on over there?"

"Sir, I don't know what is going on. Dr. Winters and Patterson have been attack by some type of a creature in the waters that reappears and then disappearing right before our eyes. Dr. Winters and Patterson were very lucky not to be killed this time."

"Jesus I just don't understand how this happening. However there might be an an answer soon with me discussing this further with Admiral Nelson."

"When you do speak with the Admiral. Please ask him on whether it's possible that a new entity would be trying to make contact with us through with using the brain while we are asleep." He said using his experience on the Seaview with some of the strangest creatures they had come across.

"So your assuming that this creature is some how trying to communicate with us?" Crane asked with Commander Morton listening on to the conversation.

"Yes, sir. And I have a feeling Captain, Admiral Nelson will agree with my assumption." Kowalski replied with finishing up his communications with the captain. "I will wait now to hear from you or the Admiral on this matter."


	10. Chapter 10

Haunted Cottage

Chapter Ten

Captain Lee Crane asked Sparks to transfer his call to Admiral Nelson to his quarters. He didn't want anyone to hear his conversation. He arrived at his quarters while moving inside to wait.

His wife was no where to be seen at this time of the crisis. No doubt she was in the lab working.

It was a moment later when the intercom was buzzing. Crane walked over to the intercom on his desk. "Crane here, Sparks do you have my call from Admiral Nelson?" He asked in a serious tone and very anxious.

"Yes sir, I have Admiral Nelson on line two and secured. So your not going to have any problems with any one tapping into your conversation."

"Thanks, Sparks. He took in a deep breath into his lungs before he started to talk to Nelson. "Admiral this is Lee. Sir..where are you at this moment?" He asked with hearing noise in the back ground.

"Lee, I am at the air field of the Institute. I am taking the FS-2 to join you on the Seaview. I understand in what Kowalski is talking about. Listen to me Lee, Doctor Lawrence some how is trying to make contact with an alien race with using his navigation program. There is some sort of a connection into the brain of Dr. Lawrence to cause these episodes with the Seaview having glitches, and than the attacks on Patterson and Dr. Winters at the cottage."

"I should of figure as much, when Sparks had that alarm go off in the radio shack. He followed the signal to his cabin when it stopped when he spoken with Doctor Lawrence himself."

" Lee, we need to figure the problem on whether or not he is actually trying to bring this creature into our realm or is trying to exploit it for the most part. " He made the suggestion when one of the pilot's from the Institute told him the FS-2 was ready to go. "Lee, I need to go now. I should be reaching you very soon. Please be sure to stay on the surface for now. Unless Doctor Lawrence starts bitching about why."

"Yes, sir. I will have the Seaview on the surface. Currently it's me and Commander Morton on duty in the Control Room." He says before ending the secured call to Admiral Nelson.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Cottage

Everyone was sitting down having dinner. While Kowalski had finished explaining what was on Admiral Nelson's mind.

Doctor Winters was taking a bite out of her steak and onions. When she said the following. "Are you serious! You mean to tell me that this creature having attacked us is trying to communicate with us for what ever reason?" She says loudly with having to be upset at the entire episode.

"Yes, that's right Jamey. And for what ever reason, Doctor Lawrence is using his projects to try and exploit the entity that is trying to break through into this world of ours." Kowalski tries to explain even further when Sharkey broke into the conversation.

"It's nothing that we can't handle Doctor Winters. Over the years the crews on the Seaview have dealt with situations like these." Chief Sharkey Stated with his words to the group. Even though it was making an impact with just the doctor.


	11. Chapter 11

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 11th

Doctor Winters still was trying to take in the information that Sharley was trying to take in about the entity. However she was still some what confused as to why this creature was trying to kill her with the different attacks.

"Sharkey, why do you think it's basically centering on me?" She asked with finishing up her salad before digging into her steak and onions.

"Good question Doctor Winters. Maybe you have some type of chemistry with this entity, and wants to connect with you for some odd reason. Admiral Nelson probably can explain it further."

"Ok, Sharkey. Now that we know what is basically going on. After dinner I plan to try going swimming again. But I will wait thirty minutes before I go into the waters."

Kowalski decided to say something this time. "I think it would be best Jamey that you have a swimming buddy in case there is another incident like the last one." He exclaimed with his statement not to scare her but rather to be safe.

After thinking about it for a moment. "All right Kowalski your right. Who is going to be my buddy this time gentlemen?" She asked when she saw Patterson raise his hand to be her swimming buddy.

"Just let me know Doctor when your ready to go into the water." Patterson says to her cutting her steak and moving the onions to the side.

"All right Patterson. If your coming please be sure to bring some type of weapon with you. I am just playing it safe now."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Jamey Winters had gone to her room to change. She was very careful with entering. Since she was very wary with her movements inside thinking someone or something was watching her. She needed to use the bathroom to change and place her long hair up onto the top of her head while she is swimming with the waves right now a little rough.

Maybe this is one of the reasons why Patterson will be joining her in case one of the waves catches her to throw her around.

Checking her appearance into the mirror. For just a brief moment she had thought that a shadow was behind her seeing this from the mirror.

With this feeling, she felt as if she was having the chills down her back. This is when she had to get out of the bathroom to let Patterson know she was ready.

First she needed to get a blanket and two towels. One for her and the other for Patterson. She grabbed the items from the laundry room before going outside for where Patterson was talking to his friends.

"Are you ready to go Patterson?" She says with handing him his towel before moving off. While Sharkey and Kowalski tells Patterson to keep a close watch on her.


	12. Chapter 12

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 12th

Sharkey and Kowalski were really worried about the two heading into the waters just prior to the sun going down for the evening. They were waiting to hear from Admiral Nelson once again, since he was supposed have arrived on the Seaview with taking the FS-2.

It had gotten cooler now with sun having gone down. While Doctor Winters and Patterson had gone swimming once again. But this time he was mostly watching out for her. Plus having some type of feelings for the woman. And why he's not been able to say a word to her with having to be shy over the years for when it comes to woman and relationships.

When he had found out that he would be staying at the cottage during shore leave. He was going to try and get up his nerve to ask her out on a date like with dinner and now with the swimming. Patterson was hoping there wasn't going to be any trouble for when it comes to spotting the entity.

Anyway he was watching Jamey taking her laps with the waves a little bit stronger. This type of swimming was going to tire any one out. So eventually she is going to need to take a breather.

After some time with her swimming in a deeper part of the waters in order to move away from the waves. She needed to enjoy the exercise. Even though she had a feeling Patterson was waiting for her to make a move on him. She had been interested in Patterson during the past four months or so. She is some what like him at times having to be shy.

She's always been this way ever since she was a little girl. It was the same when she had entered into the service and medical field.

Patterson thought it was time to use their air masks to explore under the water at the same spot. Doctor Winters had seen the creature and attack her as with himself. He swam over to her now floating on her back when he came up to her with a light kiss to her head to have her jump almost out of her skin.

"Jesus Patterson, what do you think your doing scaring me like that?" She lightly pushes him away as part of her little game.

"Just trying to get your attention Jamey. I think it's time we use our air masks to travel over to the spot for where you and myself were attacked by the creature." He states to her with placing on his that was hanging down on their hips.

"Ok, than lets go before it starts to get really late." Jamey says before placing on her mask making sure it was working properly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile on board the Seaview...

Admiral Nelson had come abroad in the FS-1 with help from Chief Sharkey. Nelson asked Captain Lee Crane on where Doctor Lawrence was located.

"I don't know sir. I have sentries looking for him now. We checked the entire navigation and engineering departments, and including his cabin. I just don't understand it sir." He says to Nelson at the plotting table going over the details on Doctor Lawrence's diagrams.

Nelson wasn't able to understand them. Since his last report doesn't shows nothing of the kind with these diagrams. Damn it! Lee, he has to be somewhere on board. I need everyone to be careful with looking for him I have no idea on whether he was able to make contact with the entity from the other realm."

"I will go look as well Admiral as with Commander Morton. I will have to check navigation and engineering in the areas that are never checked. I will be sure to bring plenty of fire power with me. Since I will have Morton with me."

This didn't sit well with Commander Morton, as he gave a look that only Crane understood in what it meant.


	13. Chapter 13

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 13th

For those that were on board the Seaview. Leaving only the navigation crew to run the submarine for now. While everyone else was trying to find Doctor Lawrence. Captain Lee Crane and Commander Morton were going to move to the lowest part of the submarine for which not many of the crews know about.

Crane and Morton have only been down this part a few times over the years. Once in a while Admiral Nelson would send an engineer to check on the hull or other equipment concerning the navigation systems.

Captain Lee Crane asked his friend Chip to help him open up the hatch since it was secured tight. However there was a surprise when the hatch was closed at all. "Well you look at this Lee! It seems out good doctor is somewhere down below like you suggested." Chip announced with his comment to his friend.

Chip pulls up the hatch to let the captain climb down first the stairs. Afterwards he followed suit behind him. There was once more hatch they had to open up to get to the lowest level. Again no surprise since the doctor was stupid enough to leave it opened again.

"I just hope the lighting will be bright enough to see down below." Chip made mention even though he had forgotten about wearing the mini flash lights on their belts.

Once again the both officers moved on down the stairs to plant their feet on the cold concrete. There wasn't any type of heat at all. Using the lights in there hands, Morton was listening to the strange noses coming from another area. "You don't think Chip that the entity might be loose about? While Doctor Lawrence is trying to hide from it." Crane made the suggestion to his friend having to be very cautious with his movements.

"I just hope not friend. Since you were the one to drag me down here." Morton complained.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So far with swimming under the water. Jamey and Patterson weren't having any luck at this late hour.

The only things they did see was the usual small fish painted with blue on their gils, along with the jelly fish, and even a dolphin of all things to see in these waters.

Using his hands to signal Jamey. She was heading into the exact same position for where Patterson was attack. He had to catch up with her to see on whether their was anything hiding behind the rocks.

All of a sudden...

Doctor Winters felt like someone was trying to contact her mentally wise. She had no idea what this entity was trying to say to her.

"I don't understand you. Please try again. What is happening to your race?" She asked with her mind trying to filter out the noise.

"My name is Serius from the planet Celestrial outside the solar system of Andromeda. Our people were able to find a way to travel with using a special spacial device until someone here on this planet tried to exploit us with his own traveling device. I have been told that a Doctor Lawrence currently is on board your Seaview."

"We know Serius. I understand Captain Crane and the crews are trying to find him at this time. Where are you now Serius if your trying to contact me this way?"

For some reason he wasn't able to communicate any further. While Jamey had to say something to Patterson up on the surface and inform Admiral Nelson.


	14. Chapter 14

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 14th

Lee told Morton they were probably getting closer to finding Doctor Lawrence. They kept on hearing a certain noise as if he was close by. In spite of the flash lights for which wasn't helping all that much. They needed to leave soon with the cold over taking them.

"Lee, he's not around here. We need to keep moving or else we will be in trouble with this cold. I don't know about you, I rather head back up and let the others take over." His fear factor was showing towards his friend wanting to continue on with trying to find the doctor.

"If you want to leave. Be my guest Chip and just send down someone else to help me out." He announced in a sarcasm type of tone in his demeanor.

"Are you kidding Lee? I can't leave you alone like this. It's going to take just too long for someone to get down here. I was just showing my yellow streak at this time. Come on lets move faster, I am just cold being down here."

"Fine, lets move."

When all of a sudden something looking like Doctor Lawrence came rushing after Captain Crane to knock him into the bulkhead and hurting the lower part of his back.

Chip Morton taking the laser weapon from his hip and into his hand. He fired at the lowest level to hit Doctor Lawrence into his stomach to knock the man to the cold ground out cold. While Chip went to help his friend to see just bad he was hurt.

Lee Crane was getting up slowly, when he felt the muscles contract in the lower part of his spinal chord. "Damn! It's smart! I will be fine Chip. We need to get Doctor Lawrence up the stairs and into the cell for now. And just figure out what the hell is going on." He stated with catching his breath from the burning sensation in the lower part of his back.

"Lee, he's coming around. I will go and help the doctor up and start moving towards the hatch way." He bent down to help the off balance doctor to his feet. "Doctor Lawrence lets move and don't bother to say anything right now. Since your now officially under arrest."

"I don't have anything to say right now. Unless I have a lawyer to defend me for my actions." He responded to Commander Morton's comment about not saying anything on the subject matter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took some time to get Doctor Lawrence up to the top level of engineering. Captain Lee Crane was having a hard time trying to climb the stairs with his lower back causing a great deal of trouble.

Commander Morton had gotten on the intercom to call for security to take Doctor Lawrence into custody. And including Doctor Anthony Sterling and his tech to help take Captain Lee Crane to sick bay.

They had informed Admiral Nelson of the situation both with the doctor and the captain having been injured.

Currently without having Doctor Jamieson on board the Seaview. It was up to Doctor Anthony Sterling to take care of Lee Crane and his back issues from over the years.

And with Crane hurt. It was up to Doctor Sterling to inform his wife Commander Rose Marie Crane about her husband was in sick bay once again.

Security had no issues with Doctor Lawrence fighting them with being placed into the cell. Two of the guards would stand next to the cell as part of there duty to make sure no harm comes to him further.

Rose Marie was at this time in the lab working on a new project for the Institute and the New Mexico Observatory. When she had gotten the call. She finished off the experiment before running to sick bay to check on her husband.


	15. Chapter 15

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 15th

Captain Lee Crane was feeling a little better with the muscle relaxer to help with the lower part of his spine. Doctor Sterling had taken a Cat scan, MRI and X-Rays to find out on whether there was any damage. However Crane was very lucky this time around. He wouldn't be needing any type of surgery like the last few times to put him into an hospital.

Commander Rose Marie Cerley was grateful for small measures her husband will be just fine. And knowing her husband a great deal, he would want to finish up the mission with trying to figure out what was Doctor Lawrence up to.

"Can I get up now from the table after all of those tests that you perform Doc?" He asked in a tone everyone knows so well.

"No way! Your going to be staying off your feet for six hours. Afterwards you will come back here for a check. And depending on how your doing, I just might let you head back to duty. I will Admiral Nelson of these facts. And in the meantime Captain. Rose Marie will help you back to your quarters with using this cane for support."

He hands it to his wife once they lower the scanning bed to have him place his feet first on the cement floor of sickbay. "All right Lee, One step at a time until your muscles in your back get used to you standing."

He slowly moves off the table with both Dr. Sterling and his wife holding him up until he was sturdy. "How do you feel Lee?" Sterling asked the obvious question.

"I don't feel any pain at the moment Doctor." As he takes hold of the cane into his right hand with his wife on the other side of him.

"All I want to know is whether your going to take it easy?" He asked with seeing the captain's back and his wife Rose Marie leaving sick bay.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Winters was trying to understand what was going on with the entity having made contact with her. Over the years she always had strange dreams and visions for which she could never understand them. Even her therapists in the service had told her to take it easy at times during to the high stress volume.

Currently after getting back from their exploring. Patterson was inside gathering up some vittles to eat outside in the back with the moon light shining on down.

She was thinking a great deal about what has been going on the past few days. Even though this was supposed to be a restful shore leave before going back on duty.

It was a moment later...

When Patterson came out with a tray full of goodies to keep them busy for at least an hour. As he placed them in front of her with the wooden table set up with the iced teas as well. However to her surprise Patterson softly placed a kiss onto her lips before breaking it to sit down without saying a word.

"What was that for Pat?" She wasn't really ready to get into the conversation about feelings. However he was forcing the delicate subject onto her now...


	16. Chapter 16

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 16

"Why are you asking Jamey? Because we both know that we have feelings for each other. And besides you can't hide yourself any further as with myself." Patterson says softly to her sitting on the chair.

However for this particular moment Doctor Winters was staring out into space for a moment or two. As Patterson tried talking to her...

Otherwise she was in contact with one of the creatures mentally communicating to her.

"This is Serius once again. I need help Dr. Winters. I am trapped interspacial with the using of Doctor Lawrence's device. It needs to be destroyed in order for our people to get through and live on Earth in peace and harmony. I have no time left. I will try and contact you once again very soon."

Doctor Winters came back to her senses afterwards with finally hearing Patterson's voice.

"My god, Jamey. You were gone mentally for a few moments. What the hell happened to you during this time?" He asked in a serious tone with his demeanor.

"The creature Serius tried again to communicate with me about Doctor Lawrence's navigation device has him and his people trapped interspacial. He wants us to further help him to be freed. I will have to explain what happened to me to Admiral Nelson." She responded with getting up from the chair a little off balance.

"Come on, I will help you inside and call the Seaview."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

For the last twenty minutes Admiral Nelson and Doctor Sterling were on the outside of the jail cell. While Doctor Larwence was screaming off the top of his head. He was trying to tell the two watching him that he wasn't responsible for those creatures trying to drive him mad.

"I don't believe you at all Doctor Lawrence. Your going to be staying here for a long while until the truth is told." Nelson explained to him about his future.

"You can't keep me here!" He hollers out again at the two. While Master of Arms instead of the security guards were sent elsewhere on the submarine.

"Yes I can Doctor. Since this is my own private submarine, and you have no say in the matter what so ever." As Nelson was venting his anger at his supposed to be friend for years now.

Doctor Sterling had enough of this crazy idiot. He tried to pull the Admiral away to go back to his quarters or even the Control Room to calm down. "Lets go Admiral Nelson, he's not listening to anything you say for the matter."

"All right I am going to the Control Room to take over for Commander Morton. Since Lee is still on bed rest for another hour. I need to call the cottage and find out on whether Doctor Winters had any further contact with the creature Serius."

He started to walk away with Doctor Sterling didn't hear a word from him inside the cell. Turning to look they found his body on the cement floor having past out. "Doctor Sterling we need to get him to sick stat and find out what has happened to him."

"Right away Admiral Nelson." Doctor Sterling replied with trying to be quick about it with having Master of Arms helped with carrying the body instead of calling for a stretcher.


	17. Chapter 17

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 17th

Doctor Sterling had the Master Of Arms place Doctor Lawrence's body onto the scanning bed, in order to find out on what had happen to him passing out.

He told the Master Of Arms to stay outside for now. Unless there was an issue with coming around to fight what ever is causing it.

Admiral Nelson would be receiving a report as soon as he has one to give. So far Doctor Sterling was stumped. Accept for the fact Nelson would be talking to Doctor Winters about her mental connection with the entity from another realm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the Cottage

"Admiral Nelson, I know for sure now that this creature is trying to make it over to this world and live in peace. From what I understand from the images. There are four others trapped as well due to Doctor Franklin's device. Were you at least able to find any clue as to where this device might be sir?" She asked with Patterson, Sharkey and Kowalski listening on to the conversation.

"Nothing Doctor Winters. I have some of the security and Master of Arms checking down below. However so far there hasn't been any report from them." He responded with turning away from the radio shack to see Captain Crane coming into the Control Room to begin his shift with being released by Doctor Sterling.

"Listen Admiral, I am going to try my best to see whether I will be able to make contact with them and figure out just where this device might be." She exclaimed with her expression to the threesome watching her.

"Ok Doctor. Please let me know and Captain Crane on whether you were able to have any luck. "

"I will be sure to let you know. Over and out!" She ended the conversation before saying the following the three with dumb founded looks on their faces.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She turned to face the three now and very determined to end this episode and continue on with shore leave.

"What's going on in your mind Doctor Winters? Chief Sharkey asked with concern in his tone. While standing next to her now.

"Gentlemen get your gear for under the water swimming. We are going to look for any signs of one of the creatures since it was located. And I don't want to hear any complaints from any of you since it's Admiral Nelson's noose on the line with getting together with Doctor Lawrence."


	18. Chapter 18

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 18th

Jamey, Kowalski, Sharkey and Patterson had gotten ready inside the cottage, after she had thought that the place was haunted. When in fact because of Doctor Lawrence,  
his crazy device was trying to bring into this world creatures from another solar system very far away from Earth.

Jamey once again had placed her hair into a bun in order for it to stay in place while swimming under the water looking to hunt for a creature from another world. She still couldn't believed it that Doctor Lawrence with reputation would actually destroy his entire career.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. Knowing full well it just might be Patterson asking on whether she was just about ready to go. She goes to open the door to let him in.

"Are you ready by chance? Everyone is outside wanting to get started to hunt for your creature." He says to annoy the woman, even though she didn't stay that long for when Patterson gently kissed her on the lips to cheer up her mood for the moment.

"I am ready now after that kiss of yours Pat. Come on lets go before I change my mind about going and simply just spend it with you here in the bedroom. While Kowalski and Chief Sharkey can play cards or what ever they do the best." She stated with a smile and a quick peck to his cheek before leaving the bedroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Sickbay Seaview**

Admiral Nelson was getting impatience with having to wait in Doctor Sterling's office. Currently Doctor Sterling was checking out Doctor Lawrence after finding him on the cement floor in his cell.

Master of Arms had helped with the techs having brought Dr. Lawrence to sick bay.

After taking almost twenty minutes with checking his body. Admiral Nelson would be told the news in a moment with Doctor Sterling overall knowing of his condition.

"Well Doctor Sterling what is wrong with him?" Nelson asked in an annoyed tone with his question to the doctor.

"He's currently in a coma due to swelling on the right side of him temple lobe. I have no idea what is going on with why he's in a coma Harriman. However it could be the results of his device somewhere located on this submarine." He said with anger with his demeanor.

"But where? That is the question of the day Doctor. And if we don't find it. It's a possible chance the doctor just might died because of it. I have this entire submarine being checked from top to bottom for the most part. " He exclaimed with taking a deep breath into his lungs, and without taking out his cigs to try and take a puff to help stop the cravings.

"I will keep you updated Admiral. But for now there is nothing to do accept wait and see he comes out of his coma. Otherwise Harriman, I need to have you try and get some rest before you start falling down on the job from lack of sleep."

"I will see to it Doctor. However before I do. I need to speak with Captain Crane and give him the update on Doctor Lawrence's health condition."


	19. Chapter 19

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 19th

Doctor Sterling after speaking with Admiral Nelson about his patience. He went back to check on Doctor Lawrence to check on his vitals. While his tech had gone on a break for thirty minutes.

Looking up at the monitor over head. There was a great deal of activity going on with his brain. And he had no idea where this energy was coming from. Unless as he was thinking it must be coming from either his device or the creatures.

Doctor Sterling had to give him a shot into the arm using the hypo spray to try and calm him down in spite of being in a coma. Walking over to the corner for where the hypo spray was located.

He picked it up with making the correct settings. Slowly walking over to patient on the slab table. He injects the medication into his arm hoping it's going to work really soon.

It didn't take that long for the medication to work. His brain activity had started to slow down to where it's supposed to be. Afterwards Doctor Sterling continued to keep watch for a another 30 minutes, before Commander Rose Marie Crane since she has the abilities with having the knowledge as a doctor will be arriving soon.

In the Control Room...

Commander Morton came over to Captain Crane with his uniform completely dirty checking for the device throughout the entire submarine.

Crane was standing over at the plotting table checking the Seaview's position for now. Even though they weren't all that far from the Institute's docking area. "Chip, find anything at all?" He asked with moving slowly away from the plotting table.

"Nothing at this point. Even this the Seaview is a big vessel. We still have sometime to go with checking the lower levels. It's not been easy trying to be moving in and out of the equipment that has never been used." He responded to his friend with answering the question.

"Lee, I need to take my break. I will be back in an hour to take over for you." He smiled seeing Lee's face with a sign of relief since he needs to get off his legs and pressure off his back.

"Thanks, Chip."


	20. Chapter 20

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 20th

Just as Commander Morton was entering his cabin. Something all of a sudden knocked him down onto the cement floor of the submarine. Chip Morton didn't know what the hell had knocked him. Even though there wasn't anybody around to cause it at all.

He wasn't going to report the incident to Captain Crane or Admiral Nelson and have them think it was all part of his mind over all. It was already bad enough with Doctor Lawrence having to be acting looney on top of everything else that has been going on.

Walking inside of his cabin. He needed to change his uniform completely after spending all the time down below trying to find a device that no one knows about. Taking his clean uniform out from the closet. Afterwards he headed for the shower for which he could have either a sonic or real water for a shower with hot water. He chose the hot shower instead with trying to loosen up his muscles from all of the recent strain with being down below the engineering section.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in Sickbay

Doctor Sterling had called sickbay with going off duty. He had asked his replaced on whether or not there was any change in Doctor Lawrence.

"Yes, Doctor Sterling there had been a slight change for a moment with his brain activity. It would seem that his temporal lobe brain wave activity had spiked for a few seconds before it went back to normal. I have no idea as to why this was happening Anthony." As Rose Marie Crane said to him over the intercom while looking up at the monitor for any further activity.

"Rose, just make sure to keep an eye out on the brain activity in spite the fact Doctor Lawrence is in an coma." He announced to her even though he didn't really want to make it an order.

"Of course Doctor Sterling. I just wish to god the Seaview crews will be able to find this device that the creatures are talking about." Rose Marie exclaim with her statement.

"I know Rose. I still don't understand it all for when it comes to his brain wave patterns as well. You probably have noticed that change as well on the monitor?" He asked in dead pan tone of voice.

"I have Anthony. No doubt that will have to change some time soon with his entire body and brain in a coma." She responded to Doctor Sterling over the intercom.

"As I said earlier, just keep an eye on the monitor when ever you have the chance. It's important we know just what exactly is going on with this man. I will call later on after I have woken from my sleep."

"Good night Doctor and sweet dreams!" She says with a chuckle before the connection had ended.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was almost time for Morton to head back to the Control Room. He still felt at ease in regard to what had happened earlier. Moving out of his cabin carefully. He headed for the stairwell to direct himself back to the Control Room.

When he had arrived to the Control Room after climbing down the spiral stair case. Lee was standing near the radio shack with someone from the Institute speaking. So Commander Morton just waited until Lee was finished.


	21. Chapter 21

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 21th

"Are you sure about this Doctor Jamieson?" Lee asked over the radio microphone.

"Yes, I am sure. When I last had a conversation with Doctor Lawrence months ago. He had told me that he was going to have this operation done on his right temporal lobe to place a electrical device. This device as he calls it was some sort of an signal. For what I have no idea at this point Lee. Doctor Sterling will have to try and remove it or even shut it down during the operation."

"I just don't understand how this device can be used to open up a spacial opening to bring in aliens from another world?" Lee says out loud for those around can be heard. And including Commander Chip Morton.

"Oh, it's possible Captain. I just don't understand it myself. Since the doctors of the Canada Medical Center were able to do this for him at a high price to pay. They had told me that his brain is probably burning up inside from this device now, as to why he's in a coma along with the brain activity." Doctor Jamieson says with trying to explain the process of the device inside his brain. "Lee,  
let Anthony know that the device is a small metal chip. Afterwards he will know once he's able to open up that particular section."

"I will tell him Doctor Jamieson. Thanks for helping us out with the information you were able to gather up." Crane responded with his thanks to the doctor of the Seaview a long time.

"No problem Captain Crane. Let Harriman know as well about Doctor Lawrence." He ended the connection from his office of the Institute.

Lee turns around to face Chip Morton curious as to what exactly was going on all of a sudden. "You heard?" He asked his friend.

Shaking his head back and forth. "I heard Lee. It explains the weird things that have been going on this submarine the past few days. Now we know the truth of the matter.

Meanwhile at the Cottage

Dr. Winters, Patterson and Kowalski still haven't been able to find a thing as yet while swimming under the water. It's been almost an hour until finally when they saw something move among the rocks.

Using their communications devices to speak with each other. Kowalski tells the both of them to stay back until he knew what the heck the object was going to be.

He was moving closer when he saw one of those creatures that Captain Crane was talking about. It had looked that it wasn't moving at all. Getting closer he spoke to it on whether this creature was able to hear him.

Then he remembered.

He spoke with Doctor Jamey Winters to have her come over and check out the creature and try to mentally speak with it.

"Jesus Ski! I will try my best to communicate with it." She stated with trying to stay calm the best she can..."


	22. Chapter 22

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 22nd

Doctor Winters needed to take in a deep breath into her lungs. In spite of being under the water. She was a wreck for the moment with trying to concentrate the best she could with her mental abilities all of a sudden.

The creature just floating in the water while he sees the three near him. Serius having made contact earlier with her and the others. He felt the pull of her mind to his with the fog of his brain clearing from being caught in between the barrier.

IN HER MIND..."Do you hear me? We are trying to help you out. Doctor Lawrence is under medical arrest by the Master of Arms. Admiral Nelson and the others are trying to remove a small metal device in his brain. This is what's causing all of the problems with your people."

"I hear you now Doctor Winters. You will need to bring me to the cottage so that I can recharge my energy while waiting for me to rejoin my people here on Earth." Serius responded to Doctor Winters inside of her mind and his.

"I understand Serius in what you need for the moment. My friends will be able to help you get out of the water and unto the sand towards the cottage. Tell me what else we need to help Serius?" She asked with a serious demeanor.

"Nothing else right now. I will move my body towards you. I will you, and your friends to touch me without hurting any of you."

"Thank you, I will tell me now after I have broken the mind connection with you." After she breaks the link with him. She was feeling a little off balance for the moment.

Kowalski and Patterson came over to help her out. "Give me a moment gentlemen. I was able to speak with Serius. He is allowing us to help him with moving his body out of the water and into the cottage to rest until everything works out on the Seaview with trying to remove the metal chip/device from Doctor Lawrence's brain. Come on lets move him out of this water." Jamey says to her friends from the Seaview.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	23. Chapter 23

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 23th

Doctor Winters, Kowalsk, and Patterson were able to help Serius out of the water and onto the sand before pulling his body further into the cottage on the first floor.

Chief Sharkey having to be waiting for them. He just couldn't believed it about this creature. He and the Seaview crew members have seen some strange aliens. This creature was part alien part humanoid. It was hard trying to describe what exactly he looks like at times.

Jamey told the two to place him in the first floor spare room. We need to place several blankets on him in order to keep Serius warm until Admiral Nelson figures what is going on with the device inside of Doctor Lawrence's brain." She responded to them looking at her as if she had been taken over by this creature.

"And you want us to stay in his room to make sure he doesn't run away or something?" Kowalski retorted with his statement to her not believing this entire situation.

"No one is to stay inside with him. He's not going anywhere gentlemen, since it was him that ask for the help save him further." She told them the complete truth with not holding back anything the creature had told her.

"Then what are we to do Doctor Winters?" Chief Sharkey asked with shaking and scratching his head for the moment of the situation.

"We just continue on with our shore leave for now until we know for sure the situation in sickbay has been handled. As for myself, I am going outside to lay on the blanket to try and get a tan. Patterson would you care to join me?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face, while Sharkey and Kowalski decided to go play gin rummy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Anthony Sterling had asked Admiral Nelson to fly Doctor Jamieson over to the Seaview. He was going to help out in the surgery. Since he had no idea how to go about removing the metal chip device from his brain.

He's never done this type of operation on a human being. Even though in the lab with Commander Rose Marie Crane they were able to experiment on different type of animals for when it came to different brain oddities.

Meanwhile...

Admiral Nelson in the FS-1 had Doctor Jamieson strapped in next to him discussing how they go about removing the device. Even though their was a good chance that Doctor Lawrence might not survive removing the chip.

"What about Doctor Winters and the group at the cottage? What's going on with the creature Serius?" Doctor Jamieson asked in a serious tone with his mood.

"Serius was pulled out of the water to place in a bedroom to rest with several blankets to keep him warm. There was nothing else they could do at this time accept wait for the results of the operation." Admiral Nelson suggested with his statement to his old friend sitting next to him.

"It's amazing Harriman how Doctor Winters, Chief Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson get involved in a mystery at the cottage having stories behind it with being haunted after all this time."

They both chuckled together before Nelson told Jamieson to hold on with going under the water to dock with the Seaview in five minutes...


	24. Chapter 24

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 24

Commander Morton was able to berth the flying sub one. While helping Admiral Nelson and Doctor Jamieson up the stair way from inside. Admiral Nelson was carrying his brown brief case with him as with Doc Jamieson.

"Chip, where is Lee?" Nelson asked with starting to move over to the spiral stair case.

"He's checking in with engineering since we were having a slight problem with the reactor. He was thinking that Doctor Lawrence device might been the caused of the slight rise in the radiation levels inside the reactor core."

"How's the reaction levels now Chip?" Admiral Nelson asked with great concern for his submarine Seaview.

"It's fine now sir. Lee should be back in a few moments." Morton responded with moving over to the plot table to check their position.

"Jamieson and myself will be in sickbay talking with Doctor Sterling to find out about how to go about removing the chip device in his brain."

"I will inform Lee of this Admiral Nelson. But in the mean time sir, do we stay in the same location or head back to base?" He asked with needing to be sure before anything begins with surgery in sickbay.

"Head for home Commander Morton. It's no sense to be here any longer. Advise Lee of the change of course." He announced with doc Jamieson and himself heading up the spiral stair case to sick bay.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chief Sharkey had to wake up Doctor Winters from being under the umbrella. She was sleeping too long after helping out Serius. She had decided to place the umbrella and sleep instead of getting burnt as a lobster laying on the sand with the UV index very high today.

Right away she woke up wondering what was going on. "Chief is something wrong with Serius?" She asked with moving slowly off the beach chair.

"He's still asleep. I thought it would be best to wake you for a snack before dinner will be made in two hours by Patterson this time around." Sharkey says with a slight smirk on his face and for which she wanted to kick his ass for it.

"Ok chief I will get up for now and have that slice of water melon that has been looking into my eye for the past 24 hours. And what about yourself and Kowalski?" She asked with curiosity for her nature.

"We are going swimming for an hour or two, since you and Patterson had all of the fun of late!" He said as a joke to rile her up further.

"I could really kill you, Sharkey. Please leave me alone in order for me to go get my water melon and have it in complete peace." She dead pans her response against him with moving away from her.


	25. Chapter 25

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 25th

Doctors Jamieson and Sterling were looking at the following CAT-SCAN, MRI and X-Rays of his right side of his brain.

Admiral Nelson waited in the office for the results on how to go about operating on Doctor Lawrence. His life signs were fading with each hour passing by.

After making a suggestion. Doctor Jamieson told Anthony that the only way to remove the device was using the laser to make a small incision to go inside. While trying to remove it. Even though Doctor Lawrence wasn't going to survive removing the device.

Doctor Jamieson had asked one of the corpsman on board to check the blood bank in medical supplies for AB-Positive units. There was a possible they might be needing to use the two units.

However it all depends on whether Doctor Lawrence is able to survive. Doctor Sterling with assisting Doctor Jamieson will need to keep an eye on all of his vitals on the main monitor. The both of the doctors advised Admiral Nelson of the complete picture on what they plan on doing with the operation and trying to remove the chip.

"How long will the operation take?" Admiral Nelson asked with not wanting to stay in there office but rather his own at this time.

"Don't know Harriman. There is a chance of all kinds of complications once I get near the outer layer of the device." He replied with moving away from him to start scrubbing and checking with Sterling to prepared the patient. Sterling had already scrubbed earlier before Jamieson went to speak Admiral Nelson.

Doctor Sterling looked up at the monitor. His vitals were at the lowest possible for someone having to be in a coma. His brain activity for the right side of his temporal lobe also just about went off the chart.

Doctor Jamieson came over ready to begin. As the laser having been brought over by Doctor Sterling was set to be used at a medium intensity.

"Not good at all Doctor Jamieson. His coma has progressed even further, so what ever you do with removing the device. He's not going to make it."

"Lets get started." Jamieson announced.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane went to see Admiral Nelson in his cabin. Everyone on board the Seaview were waiting for word as with those at the cottage. More so for Doctor Jamey Winters worried about the creature Serius and his associates.

He knocked on the door first before hearing a response. He goes inside to perch himself at the end of the desk looking at a very worried Admiral Nelson. "How long it's been now since they started?" He asked in a serious tone.

"One hour almost. I haven't heard a word since I left sick bay to come to my quarters." Nelson said when all of a sudden he was having a page from sickbay. "I think this is it Lee. Sick bay this is Admiral Nelson. Who is this?" He responded with having sound like Doctor Sterling.

"Admiral Nelson this Doctor Sterling. Doctor Jamieson was able to remove the device. However Doctor Lawrence wasn't able to survive the operation. His vitals took a dive completely along with cardiac arrest. We weren't able to bring him back."

"It's too bad Doctor Sterling. Tell Doctor Jamieson, I and Captain Crane will be there in a few moments to check out the device."

"I will sir right now. He's finished up with scrubbing and shutting down the laser." Doctor Sterling replied with ending the conversation over the intercom.


	26. Chapter 26

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 26th

As soon as Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane arrived. Doctor Sterling was getting the body ready for burial, even though Doctor Lawrence had no family to speak of accept his work only.

Doctor Jamieson came over to Admiral Nelson holding up the tiny device that was removed from Doctor Lawrence right side of his brain. "Here we go Harriman. This tiny item has caused all of the problems with opening and closing a worm hole to bring in the five aliens including Serius now recovering at the Cottage and being watched b the Seaview crew.

"So tell me Doctor Jamieson just where are the rest of the aliens since this device has been switched off now?" Nelson asked in a tone that was very dangerous to Jamieson ears as with Doctor Sterling finishing up with preparing the body and placing it into the cooler for now.

"I suggest you check the lower levels once again. It's a possible chance that once this device was turned off that these creatures might of been able to come through the black hole and just simply passed out from the transition, just like with Serius needing to rest and sleep to recharge his entire body. Your going to need to call the cottage now to find out on how he's doing now Admiral."

"I will take care of the call Doc. Along with setting up a team to check below the lower decks of engineering, Life support and others. They just might not be able to ask for help since they are afraid the crew wouldn't be able to understand the situation with them." Crane advised with moving out of sick bay to set up everything inside of the Control room.

Doctor Sterling came over to speak with Admiral Nelson. "What do you want us to do with Doctor Lawrence's body Admiral?"

"Keep his body in cold storage for now, until I speak with his associates at the lab on what they want to do with him. I will have to call them and let them know the sad news. No doubt they will have an answer or if not then I will give him a burial in spite of the Seaview will be docking soon. Excuse while I head to my cabin to make that call."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the Cottage

Doctor Jamey Winters woke up quickly once again after having her water melon earlier. It was like someone was making contact with her through her mind.

She moved out of her bedroom with still in her day clothing(Bathing suit) she had to find out about Serius. She opened the door to the bed room. Since she didn't know what state he was going to be in.

However she found out right away with seeing the alien sitting up in bed full of energy and wishing to speak to her using his English language.

"Serius, I just can't believe this your alive and well. Does this has anything to do with the device?" She asked even though she had no information on what was happening on board the Seaview.

This is going to be the first time he will be speaking instead of using his mental abilities. "I believe so Doctor Winters. The device inside of Doctor Lawrence's brain has been turned off. I am normal again as with my four associates, however the sad news is the fact that the doctor has died due to the coma he was in." Serius said to her with the information she was going to call the Seaview and find out herself.

"Tell me Serius what are we going to do with you now?" She asked since she wasn't an expert for when it came to politics.

"There is always the alliance to join that was started by Darien." Serius says to shock Doctor Winters with the one name that has been on her mind as well to have him help Serius out.

"So you know about Darien?" She says to him moving about on the bed.

"I do know about Darien. He's the one alien that has helped many of the planets outside of the Earth's solar system with trying to keep peace. Admiral Nelson was the key person with helping to prepare the Earth and it's military for peace. I believe both Nelson and Captain Crane have been staying in contact with Darien the past year."

"I wouldn't know about that Serius. You would have to discuss it with Admiral Nelson yourself and your other members. I think it would be best that I call him and have you speak with him over the radio or even set up an meeting since the submarine Seaview might be heading back into port very soon." She responded with Serius having to be very interested in a face to face meeting.


	27. Chapter 27

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 27th

Admiral Nelson was paged to the Control Room with a message coming in from the Cottage. As Captain Crane advised the Admiral that it was important. "I believe Sir, it's Doctor Winters, she wouldn't explain to me on what it was all about." Lee says sounding annoyed.

"I will take it Lee. Any word on the search down below?" He asked with taking hold of the mike from Sparks.  
"Go ahead Doctor Winters, what's going on ?" He asked with watching the facial expression from Lee Crane.

"Sir, I have Serius for you, he wishes to speak with you about joining the Alliance started by Darien I believe!" She replied with didn't know what the Alliance was basically all about.

Nelson had to think for a brief moment before deciding on answering. "Serius, this is Admiral Nelson. I was glad to hear you were able to survive Doctor Lawrence's device. It was a real shame that he wasn't able to survive the surgery with removing the device from his brain."

"Thanks to your people of the Seaview. I was able to survive as with the four others. Have you been able to find them down below your submarine?" He asked in a solid neutral tone of voice.

"Not yet Serius. As for the Alliance you spoke about. I will have to contact the Alliance president in charge here on Earth. He will be able to contact Darien. I have no idea where he's located at the moment."

"I appreciate this Admiral Nelson. When will I be able to meet you in person? Since your crew members here at the Cottage have been very good in about taking care of me since pulling me out of the water." He responded with taking some kind of breath into his lungs. While Jamey had to hold the alien up from falling down from his energy being a little low again. It was time to put him back to bed for now.

Doctor Winters had to take the mike away from Serius while Chief Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson had to take him back upstairs. Since the radio was down in the basement. "Sir, this is Doctor Winters, we had to take Serius back up to his room. He's still not fully recovered from the entire incident with the device. I will sign off now until I hear from you once again."

"That's fine Doctor Winters. The Seaview should be home very soon. I will be sure to have some kind of a report in regard to Serius and his associates." This is when the connection between the both of them were severed. While Admiral Nelson went to his cabin to wait inside with making a number of secured calls.


	28. Chapter 28

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 28th

After talking with Doctor Winters. Admiral Nelson had asked Captain Lee Crane to step up the search for Serius people on board the Seaview.

"The only thing I can think of sir. Is maybe they might of shown up down below in the same spot myself and Commander Morton had first check. I will call him to go back down again taking the medical techs with him carrying stretchers in case they are not able to move." Crane said moving away off the Admiral's desk.

"Let me knows what happens Lee. I have already called New York for the one that is in charge of the Alliance. He told me that Darien should be arriving back on Earth in 24 hours. He's been told about the situation with the four aliens. And will take care of it when he arrives at the Nelson Institute."

"Jesus! I didn't realize that he was actually that close to Earth." Lee shakes his head with leaving the Admiral's cabin.

Moments later at the hatchway leading to the lower level of engineering. Commander Morton and three medical technicians with stretchers were told the situation. All three said they will try there best to get down below without having to freak out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the Cottage

Doctor Winters went to sit by Patterson while watching Sharkey and Kowalski start to set up the table in the living room to play cards.

Chief Sharkey had asked Jamey on how Serius was doing in the bedroom. "He was holding his own at this time. He told me earlier he would try to sleep Chief." She says while holding onto Patterson's hand.

After a moment or two they were ready to start playing. However Jamey heard in her mind that Serius wanted to watch the card card between everyone. She had to laugh out loud. When everyone was beginning to wonder on what was going on with her. "Gentlemen, I believe we are going to have a guest watching is play cards. Serius just asked me to help him to come over here to learn how to play this Earth game. Excuse me everyone while I go help him come here."

"I will go help you, Jamey." Patterson says with getting up from the card table.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview

Commander Morton and the medical technicians were able to find the three aliens on the floor. They were half awake trying to comprehend what was going on with there selves. Commander Chip Morton was able to tell them that Serius is all right an dis staying at the Institute's cottage.

"We are taking all three of you to Sickbay to be medically checked out. Soon you will be reunited with Serius and Darien of the Alliance in order for all of you to join and try to live in peace and harmony."

"Thank you, Commander." Ariel was able to say to Morton trying to use his English language from the inside his brain.

It wasn't an easy chore for the four of them to get the aliens up the stairwell. Morton had called for help once they reach the hatchway and up the stairs. Waiting for them were four of the biggest Master of Arms to help them further and taken to sickbay.

Moments later...

Admiral Nelson after finishing the last of his calls. His intercom was going off once again. This time it was Commander Morton.

"Yes, Chip. Did you find them?" He asked with taking a breather. And putting out the last of his smoking habit.

"We did sir. The three of them are in good shape and are now in sickbay Admiral. Doctor Jamieson and his staff will be taking care of them now. They were in the exact spot myself and Lee were the first time around."

"Thank goodness Chip. This entire episode is now over with accept for when Darien arrives to take care of them. I can finally try and sleep in peace."

"All of us can Admiral Nelson. Now if you excuse me. I need to change my clothes before I head back to the Control Room."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Cottage living room

Chief Sharkey hollered out at everyone playing the card game Black Jack. "Hey! Someone here is cheating." He announced.

Kowakski spoke up. "No one is cheating Chief. It's because your losing your shirt with playing badly with your choice of cards." Every one laugh and including hearing a noise of sorts coming from Serius.

"Interesting game this Black Jack. I would like to learn more about the game when I am back with my friends." He stated with moving in closer as much as possible with the size of his body.


	29. Chapter 29

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 29th

The Seaview crew members were actually having a ball finally playing cards at the cottage. Even the alien Serius was enjoying himself since he was a quick study.

Chief Sharkey was still trying to get used to his appearance and bulk of his body. He would say the following to everyone at the card table. "This almost remains me when Admiral Nelson and other members of the Seaview had first met Darien in his true form after changing from his human self to make everyone more comfortable around him. Even to this day I am still having to adjust to seeing him." He replied with dealing the cards to play another game Gin Rummy.

"Chief when was the last time you saw Darien? Since I have been on the Seaview the past four months." She announced with taking a sip of her diet Pepsi. She was a freak for when it comes to her soda's.

"The last time for most of the crew members had to be at Christmas. For which Admiral Nelson gave a special benefit for all of Darien's families. Otheriwise I understand himself had met up with Admiral Nelson a few months back. I have no idea what it was all about." He turned to face Serius to say to him.  
"You will be next to meet him Serius. Since I understand Darien is on his way over to the Institute very soon." Sharkey says to the alien sitting next to him as much as possible with the bulk of his body.

"I am very happy to hear this. What is going to happen to all of you once this incident with the device is over with?" He asked to get everyone's attention including Doctor Jamey Winters.

"Are you serious? All of us are going to continue on with our shore leave. " She responded with asking Sharkey to deal the cards. As she was ready to win again against everyone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sick Bay

Doctor Jamieson and Doctor Sterling were glad to see the four aliens were doing very well over all with there health. Doc Jamieson decided to talk with Admiral Nelson since it's been almost six hours now since they were brought up from engineering.

"Do you really need to bother Admiral Nelson after he needed his beauty rest?" Doctor Sterling says to the Chief Medical Officer of the Seaview.

"Of course he needs to know about them Anthony. I suggest you call one of the corpsman to take over for you. Since your been duty a long time. Your just about ready to fall down onto the floor of this submarine."

"Go already! I will go call one of the corpsman and then go to my quarters." He responded with moving into another compartments to speak with one of the corpsman.


	30. Chapter 30

Haunted Cottage

Chapter 30th

After receiving the information from Justin Everest of the Alliance for the United Nations. Darien would transport up back to his cloaked vessel to head on over to San Francisco, California and the Nelson Institute.

He was told to contact the Seaview to let them know that he was going to transport down into either Admiral's cabin or sickbay. As a special favor for Admiral Nelson and his Institute,  
he would take in the aliens from outside of Andromeda's solar system into the Alliance to be protected.

He had heard all about the nightmare that went on with them. All caused by a human's own greed to trying to abuse a certain device that eventually killed him in the process.

Beaming up to his space craft now in his true form. He asked his navigator to change the course to head for California and the Nelson Institute.

"Right away Darien. It's going to take ten minutes to reach it at this speed cloaked." His navigator Sunter tells him with moving away to his quarters to look for paperwork in his language in order for the aliens to sign as members now of the Alliance.

"It's fine. I will in my quarters. Inform me when we reach our destination." He ordered in a tone that was scary to humans. But to Sumter, he was used to his different mood swings.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was once again being woken from a sound sleep. Even though the Seaview has been berth almost an hour. Only a few of the Command staff were still on board the Seaview. Including the doctors Jamieson and Sterling were keeping an eye on the aliens until Darien arrives to take them back to his vessel.

Nelson had no choice in order to get up from his bed. Moving over to the intercom he asked who it was at this time.

"Admiral, It's Lee. I am sorry to have woken you. However Darien is over head with his space ship ready to beam down to sick bay I assume." He replied with holding onto the mike while Sparks had the connection to his vessel on hold.

"Tell Sparks to have Darien to transport down to sickbay. I will meet him there Lee." Nelson responded with a yawn from not getting enough of sleep the past few days.

Twenty Minutes Later...

Admiral Nelson was waiting for Darien to transports when all of a sudden he saw the beam of a form reappear in the middle of sickbay.

Darien had stayed in his true form for the sake of the aliens. Along with not getting them confused with him not being human.

"Darien it's good to see you again. I will go take you to their alcoves for where they are waiting. Doctor Jamieson was able to give them a clean bill of health for there imnume systems. " Nelson moved away from him to walk a little bit slow. Since his legs were stiff and sore.

"Admiral Nelson are you all right?" Darien asked out of concern for his human associate.

"Just old age Darien. Including the fact I haven't had much sleep the past few days. Come on we are almost there." He said with turning to face Darien.

Walking further with turning the corner. Admiral Nelson met up with Doctor Jamieson coming out of the alcoves to check on the aliens for the final time. "Harriman the three of them are inside together ready to meet Darien and leave here. While Serius is at the Cottage ready as well sir."

"Go inside and introduce yourself. Remember Darien please be yourself and nothing else." Nelson advised with a tired smile before watching Darien walking inside...

Final Chapter 31th up next... 


	31. Chapter 31

Haunted Cottage

Final chapter 31

Darien was very pleased with the three from inside the alcove. They will make a find addition for the Alliance.

Now he needed was to pick up the final member Serius of the group. He was told to treat him like himself with learning new things all of the time. Admiral Nelson had told him to watch Serius with the cheating of the cards. While Darien started to chuckle in his human form before heading on over to the cottage.

Darien had the three transported up to his vessel. For where they will be taken to his home planet to live in peace. No matter what form they may be in.

Darien spoke with Admiral Nelson for the final before heading on over and leaving Earth's orbit. He was going to be staying in his true form after being in the human body for a hour or so. His planet's physician's were able to come up with a cure for where they could stay in human form much longer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Winters was a nervous wreck having to be waiting for this Darien to chow up at the cottage. Chief Sharkey and Patterson had kept telling her to calm down.

"I just can't calm down with this alien I had never met belonging to the Alliance. I just hope Serius and his friends will be happy on his home planet instead of going back to theirs." Jamey says to the group outside in the back yard for where Danien is supposed to be showing up in a few moments.

Serius was inside waiting even though he had told the group from the Seaview that he was very nervous with leaving.

Moments later...

There was a beam of light from the transporter beam. Patterson told Jamey that Darien would be showing up in a few seconds. When all of a sudden his form of the alien instead of his human body came over to the group to be introduced to Doctor Winters.

"Darien, I would like you to meet Doctor Jamey Winters." Patterson says to Darien as he comes closer to say hello to her.

"Doctor Winters, Admiral Nelson has told me a great deal about you on how your able to save Serius and the rest of his friends. I must say your a very brave woman to go through this entire episode with them." He responded with a hand shake that's if she would let him.

However she extended her hand to take it and shake it for proper respect for the alien Darien. "Thank you, Darien for being so gracious with taking the four in to your home planet. I just hope your people will be able to treat them properly after what had happened to them here on Earth."

"They will be Doctor Winters." He says to her while he asked where was Serius. He was on a time table and needed to leave Earth to head for the worm hole and his solar system.

"I will take you to Serius. He was some what nervous with meeting up with you, Darien. Best of luck with getting back home. " She responded with another hand shake after she had gotten over being scared of him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty Four hours later...

Meanwhile at the cottage.

Jamey, Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson had received word from Admiral Nelson that Darien will be back in a few months for a conference with the Alliance members. It will be during that time that Darien would be having a full report on Serius and his friends on how they were coping with his people.

Otherwise the four of them at the Cottage were now continuing on with their shore leave after the stoppage with Dr. Lawrence's device.

As for Doctor Lawrence, he was buried with help from his associates at his school. It was just ashamed that he died because of the device being removed from his brain.

Any rate...

There was a small party to celebrate his burial. Admiral Nelson, Captain Lee Crane and a few others from the Nelson institute attended.

As Admiral Nelson was able to give the eulogy in front of the one hundred that came to the San Francisco Catholic church hall down stairs in the meeting room. Afterwards everyone had left with Nelson and Lee Crane were discussing about the return of Darien in the coming months.

"Come on Lee lets go home. We have shore leave to continue on now. No doubt Doctor Winters and her team were happy to hear that I was able to extend their leave as well."

"I am glad as well Admiral. Maybe I can now take my family to visit the zoo and other activities while the Seaview is being checked over by the engineers for the next ten days. And what about you, sir?" Lee asked.

"I am heading to Russian for four days to visit my wife. She's been so busy with her team that she had almost forgotten about me as her husband."

Lee chuckled as the both of them left the area to head back to the Institute grounds.

THE END


End file.
